


Born in Spring, Destined for Winter

by LuciferxDamien



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Blood As Lube, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Knotting, Painful Sex, Pre-Canon, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Spit As Lube, knot fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Sesshoumaru was a son of the spring, strong, dominant. Inuyasha was also a son of the spring, though, Sesshoumaru found him much too weak to carry that title, and so, he sought out his brother each year, subjugating Inuyasha to the role of winter, over and over.
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 266
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Born in Spring, Destined for Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zer0Two](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zer0Two/gifts).



> Set before the series begins, at some point before Inuyasha meets Kikyou.

“I’m not a—” Inuyasha was cut off, sliding across the forest floor as Sesshoumaru pushed him back with a single strike. Sesshoumaru used his speed to appear before his brother instantly, grabbing him by the throat, but he kept his grip light, threatening. “I’m not a child of the winter!” 

“This… Sesshoumaru does not care,” he whispered, shoving his claws into Inuyasha’s mouth, silencing him, already shed of his armour. The whelp bit down and Sesshoumaru just scowled, taking the pain, letting his little brother have a taste of a _true_ demon’s blood. 

Inuyasha managed to get himself away, but he fell backwards, coughing as Sesshoumaru stood over him. 

“How did my little brother enjoy the taste of a _real_ demon…?” Sesshoumaru taunted, standing tall, standing proud, his cock bulging in his hakama. Inuyasha breathed heavily, wiping away the blood from his chin, and Sesshoumaru could see that it was affecting him in some manner. “You are not as strong as you would like… Not enough of Father’s blood flows through your veins, _however_ …” 

The words hung in the air as their scents mingled and Inuyasha knew what was coming to him. He always knew what was coming to him, and Sesshoumaru had to wonder why his little brother didn’t fight him off harder… 

Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha by the chin, a moment of false tenderness as he caressed his cheek before grabbing his brother by the hair and yanking him back. At least Inuyasha could maintain that prideful look in his golden eyes, defiant, strong, even as he had no hope of coming away the victor in this match. 

The himo were soft in his hand as Sesshoumaru pulled, letting the useless sword at his side drop to the ground with a clatter. Fear sparked through those defiant eyes, the hakama loose on Sesshoumaru’s hips as he kept his grip firm on Inuyasha’s chin. He shifted, letting the silk garment fall from his hips in a slow slide that had Inuyasha swallowing hard. His little brother always feigned revulsion each time he was caught for this dance of forced submission, but Sesshoumaru could tell, he could see the desire in Inuyasha’s eyes… 

And then came the swiping of claws, the thrashing, the resistance. Blood dotted down Sesshoumaru’s thighs, but it slowed quickly as the wounds healed themselves, nothing more than superficial scratches barely worth Sesshoumaru’s notice. 

“This Sesshoumaru will have your mouth…” Sesshoumaru whispered and Inuyasha stilled, going tense and rigid in Sesshoumaru’s grip. It pleased him, to watch his brother succumb to his fate, to fall into submission, whether he wanted to or not. Sesshoumaru would have had some sympathy for him, for Inuyasha was not meant to be a breeding bitch, but alas… 

Inuyasha was far too weak to call himself a demon of the spring, the sign of the first borns, the strong that dominate all others, he lacked the strength needed to protect a mate, and Sesshoumaru could not allow for their noble bloodline to be tainted with more human filth. 

He grabbed himself at the root, stroking his hard cock to ease the ache as he released Inuyasha’s chin and fisted thick, silver hair before his brother could react and make his escape. A pearl of pre-seed leaked from the tip, rolling down his length and Inuyasha’s jaw became tighter, his lips set as if in stone, but Sesshoumaru knew just how malleable that mouth could be, and _would be_ in mere moments. 

“This one will hurt you, Inuyasha…” Sesshoumaru whispered, his voice sweet, sickening like honey and Inuyasha did not care, even as his ears twitched, his eyes remained as stern as ever, so much pride in his little brother. 

Sesshoumaru grinned, taking his hand from his cock to caress down Inuyasha’s face, tender with the threat of pain just beneath the surface, using his claws to stroke down his brother’s face, so gentle… 

And then he struck his brother with the back of his hand eliciting a gasp and it was all that Sesshoumaru needed to thrust his cock into that hot mouth. Inuyasha would bite at his fingers, but never did he dare to bite at Sesshoumaru’s cock once it was in his mouth, pushing down into his throat with unrelenting pressure until he was sheathed entirely. 

“Ahh…” Sesshoumaru allowed himself a groan, pulling at the remaining himo that kept his kimono closed. The night air was cool on his heated flesh, the silk ghosting across his skin, tantalizing and sensual. He took in a long breath, steadying himself before giving a short, sharp thrust, testing Inyuasha’s submission to him. 

His brother gagged, his hands coming up to trying and push himself off, but Sesshoumaru held him firmly by the hair, both hands now fisted in the silvery strands. Those claws dug deep, but Sesshoumaru just reveled in the pain, letting it spur him on as he gave another hard jerk of his hips, and then another and another, burying himself deep once more in Inuyasha’s throat. The fight in his brother was wearing thin, his strength exhausting as he fought for air, attempting to gasp around Sesshoumaru’s cock. That brought a grin to Sesshoumaru’s lips and he moved in full force, Inuyasha’s hands still on his thighs, to steady himself from the brutal thrusting, no longer trying to get away. 

Slick sounds filled the air, echoing in the forest. Inuyasha was loud, groaning and gasping, and Sesshoumaru could not say that he, himself, was quiet. Sounds tumbled from Sesshoumaru’s throat, unbidden, his pace quickening as he looked down into Inuyasha’s glazed over golden eyes. The first spill was always like this, a mess of a rut, Sesshoumaru lost to his heat. It was a nearly feral feeling that filled him as he wrapped his claws through Inuyasha’s long hair, silky and thick between his fingers, cutting at his scalp, the smell of the blood just spurring Sesshoumaru on further. It would not be long and Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, tilting his head back, his throat bared to the glowing full moon. 

It might have been beneath him to succumb to his heat in this way, but Sesshoumaru didn’t care. Nothing between he and his brother was proper, this was nothing more than a wanton rut, to chase away the desperation. His brother was not a proper mating partner, anyway, and Sesshoumaru allowed himself this indecency, this mark on his perfect nobility. 

His brother was a stain on their family, a stain that as much as Sesshoumaru tried to rub out, would not be gone from this world and so… 

He snarled, his eyes glowing red as Inuyasha looked up with him with tears in his golden eyes, gagging, attempting to draw in enough air to breathe before Sesshoumaru thrust again. It was messy, desperate as he shoved his cock in, further and further, making his brother gag, making his brother push at him again, but his strength was weakening, his strength was failing and and as Sesshoumaru felt his spill gathering, pooling low in his gut, Inuyasha could barely put up a defense. 

Sesshoumaru threw his head back with a magnificent shout, his nails digging into Inuyasha’s hair, drawing out more blood as he spilled. A dizzying rushed filled Sesshoumaru as he felt his seed rushing from his body, his own blood pumping to his groin as his cock began to swell. 

Inuyasha looked at him, his eyes pleading for him to pull out, but Sesshoumaru just licked at his lips, pushing his brother’s head hard into his groin as he thrust himself deeper. The struggle was back, Inuyasha attempting to get away, but his strength was nothing compared to one born in the spring and Sesshoumaru kept his brother in place until his knot had swelled fully, locking them together. 

Tears broke down Inuyasha’s cheeks as he fumbled, slow to keep up as Sesshoumaru dropped to his knees, breathing heavily. He brushed away tears, grinning as he shifted again, falling onto his back to rest with Inuyasha between his thighs. Sesshoumaru just laughed to himself, enjoying the feel of Inuyasha’s tongue on his knot, attempting to push him out, to no avail. His little brother looked at him with rage in his eyes and that thrilled Sesshoumaru. No other partner would fight him like this, all others would just bow before him, and that was really rather boring. 

No… Inuyasha was a treat, like an exquisite fight. Inuyasha was someone in which Sesshoumaru could unrestrain himself, without fear or care. To subjugate his brother gave him immense pleasure, and so, each year, he sought out Inuyasha, pinning him, doing with him as he would, and this year would be no different. 

Once Sesshoumaru’s knot subsided and he slipped free of Inuyasha’s mouth, the _real_ fun would begin… but for the moment, Sesshoumaru carded his claws through Inuyasha’s hair, enjoying the silky strands as he occasionally gagged his brother with sharp, short thrusts, spilling more seed into Inuyasha’s belly. 

“Patience, little brother… Patience…” Sesshoumaru chuckled and Inuyasha whimpered. 

Gasps and gags from Inuyasha tapered off, those golden eyes drooping until he finally fell unconscious, still bound by Sesshoumaru’s knot. Inuyasha was _such_ a treat and as Sesshoumaru lay back on his mokomoko, looking up at the stars dotting the sky, he hummed and enjoyed his first spill of the night, with the promise of so many more to come. He brushed the tangles from Inuyasha’s hair, a false tenderness that belied the brutality that was to come of the night.

The swell of his cock decreased and if Inuyasha were conscious, he would have torn himself away, but Sesshoumaru was able to keep himself sheathed for a while longer until he was entirely soft and slipped free of those swollen lips. He pushed Inuyasha off of himself, gathering his things, even the useless sword from the ground, for he was not foolish enough to abandon a gift from his father. 

Inuyasha was still passed out, fully clothed on the ground as white seed leaked from his lips, a small pool on the ground as Sesshoumaru redressed himself just enough to be decent. He knelt down and grabbed Inuyasha by the hair, still unconscious and Sesshoumaru grinned, throwing his brother over his shoulder, using his speed to find a more suitable mating ground. 

A cave was not far off, near a river and that suited Sesshoumaru fine, even as he would have preferred a cave hidden in a waterfall. It was a preference only and not worth the effort of finding, however, as he walked to the back of the cave before dumping his brother on the ground, lacking all kindness. 

Inuyasha began to stir and Sesshoumaru turned his back on him, taking his sword out once more and settling it down next to his armour and hakama. Mokomoko stayed on his shoulder, as well as the kimono, long and trailing behind him as he walked to Inuyasha, standing over him. 

“Wh-why…” Inuyasha coughed, rubbing at his throat and Sesshoumaru just shrugged. 

“Why should this one not do as he wishes with his little brother?” 

“You’re sick!” Inuyasha lunged and Sesshoumaru just sighed, easily catching his brother’s fist and using his other hand to grab his throat, pinning him to the hard floor of the cave. 

“This one will knot your throat again, if you do not keep your tongue to yourself,” Sesshoumaru hissed out, his eyes glowing again, his heat bubbling up once more. He pulled at the robe of the fire rat, being more gentle than was necessary; it had been a gift from their father, and so, Sesshoumaru did not rip or destroy it. Reverence was owed to their father, even as confounding as the man had been, keeping the Tessaiga from Sesshoumaru as he did, giving to him only the Tenseiga… 

It was an insult and Sesshoumaru felt old rage bubbling up in his breast as he grabbed Inuyasha by the throat, pushing away his hakama and leaving him bare beneath him. Sesshoumaru’s kimono drooped, covering them, giving a semblance of privacy and decency and that felt wholly perverse, given the nature of what was about to happen. 

“Yield…” Sesshoumaru whispered, relaxing his grasp on Inuyasha’s neck, though he knew his brother would never give in so willingly. He was counting on it, really. 

“Fuck you!” Inuyasha snarled, and then he was spitting in Sesshoumaru’s face. A deafening sigh echoed against the cave walls and Sesshoumaru ground his hips down hard against Inuyasha’s eliciting a pained gasp that had the whelp ceasing his struggles. 

He wiped the spit from his cheek, then forced two fingers between those swollen, defiant lips, gagging his brother, collecting a copious amount of saliva before pulling back. “You will yield beneath me…” Sesshoumaru said, his voice on the edge of a growl before he forced his slicked fingers between Inuyasha’s thighs, sinking them deep in his tight hole. 

Inuyasha’s cry echoed out and Sesshoumaru let himself feel pleased, twisting his fingers, moving them hard and fast. It wasn’t enough, it wouldn’t be enough to ease the burden of taking Sesshoumaru’s cock and he didn’t care, pulling his fingers out once more, taking his cock at the root. Inuyasha struggled, he tried to free himself, but Sesshoumaru had him by the throat, exerting his strength as he settled between those legs. 

If his brother yielded, there would be less pain, but never once had Inuyasha relaxed or relented. He grinned, lining his cock up with his brother’s hole. The blunt head nudged against his brother’s barely slicked tightness, Inuyasha’s eyes filled with fear and Sesshoumaru just _thrust_ , burying himself in one brutal movement, sinking in entirely as a shout of pain erupted from Inuyasha’s breast. 

There was no need to be kind, Sesshoumaru did not hesitate in snapping his hips hard, pulling his cock nearly out to the tip before sliding back in. The scent of blood filled the air, Sesshoumaru’s cock gliding in easier with each stroke until Inuyasha was nothing more than pained gasps and half-shoves. It was a pathetic showing of resistance, a futile attempt to get away; they both knew that Inuyasha had no hope of escaping. 

Claws scratched at Sesshoumaru’s face, cutting his cheek, and still he moved, even as drops of red peppered Inuyasha’s pale skin and white hair. It was painful for Inuyasha, the way he gasped and cried out with each thrust, and yet… 

He was hard, his cock standing beneath their bodies, the foreskin rolled back to reveal the dark head. Pain seemed to spur his brother’s lusts on, pre-seed leaking down onto Inuyasha’s belly even as his breath hitched in pain from another of Sesshoumaru’s bestial thrusts. 

The strength was drained from his brother and Sesshoumaru groaned, reveling in it. Watching strength and defiance break apart gave Sesshoumaru a sadistic thrill. 

Ah… Sesshoumaru gave a hard thrust, his knot beginning to swell, the red coming back to his eyes. The air swirled around them, as Sesshoumaru fought his transformation, tried to keep himself in his human form. His heat always brought this on, making him lose his hard won control. 

The knot slipped out of Inuyasha’s tight ring of muscle and Sesshoumaru just pushed himself back in, watching as his brother’s eyes glazed over. A dark flush came over Inuyasha’s cheeks, and it was from more than just the pain and humiliation. 

“B-bastard!” Inuyasha cried out, arching beneath Sesshoumaru as he continued to pull his forming knot out only to force it back in at a brutal pace. “St-stop!” Inuyasha said, even as he groaned, throwing his head back, turning away, but Sesshoumaru wouldn’t let him, grabbing his brother by the chin and forcing him to look at the one driving him to pleasure. 

“This one does not think you truly wish it to stop, Inuyasha…” It was a taunt, cruel and vicious and Inuyasha couldn’t even come up with a retort, merely whining at him as he bucked, spilling from being filled alone, his cock ignored and untouched. 

Sesshoumaru gasped, feeling warmth pooling low in his gut as he rutted Inuyasha through his spill, his knot pulling at the abused rim of Inuyasha’s hole. His cock was still swelling, nearly too big to pull out, but Sesshoumaru did, pulling himself free of Inuyasha warmth and tightness, his brother crying out in pain as another wave of spill crashed through him, the wetness hitting them both. 

The air was thick, hard to breathe as Sesshoumaru sat on his knees, cock twitching and continuing to swell. He only had a moment before he would be too large to push back in and he forced Inuyasha onto his belly, pulling his hips up. He took in a shaky breath, sliding his cock over Inuyasha’s red, swollen hole before pushing back in, a harsh cry his reward. 

And what a reward it was, all of Inuyasha’s sounds of pained pleasure causing Sesshoumaru to shudder in want, and dare he say, _need_. He fought back his spill, he fought back the urge to transform into a great beast and _pushed_ into Inuyasha with all of his strength, shuddering and shaking as he felt himself pop into tight depths. 

Inuyasha cried once more, his head thrown back, his eyes wide as he whimpered from the pain, even as he shuddered in spill once more. So easy, the whelp was, once he was penetrated… 

Sesshoumaru grinned, grinding his hips hard against Inuyasha’s backside, forcing himself deeper still, reveling in the way his brother’s heat gripped at his cock. 

“Little brother, of the winter…” he whispered into Inuyasha’s hair, biting down on the dog-like ear as he felt a wave of pure pleasure coursing through him. His spill was slow to start, leaking out as Sesshoumaru continued to thrust with short, sharp snaps of his hips until he had to throw his his head back, his hair flowing and settling around him as he spilled. 

Inuyasha tried to get away, tried to crawl, but it was futile, tied as they were. Seed filled Inuyasha’s belly, seed that would no doubt wither up, just as it had each year before now, but Sesshoumaru still pressed his hand into Inuyasha’s abdomen, massaging and jerking his hips as he emptied himself into his brother. 

“Bastard…” Inuyasha gasped, out, his head pressed into the robe of the fire rat beneath him, barely cushioning him from the rock cave floor. It was the last word he would say, for the time being at least, as his glazed eyes fluttered shut, his breathing tapering out and his whole body going slack beneath Sesshoumaru. 

So submissive, after such a struggle… Sesshoumaru smiled to himself, feeling his own strength waning as his hips continued to move on their own, another load of seed readying itself to spill into the depths of Inuyasha. They would couple for days, Inuyasha growing more and more submissive as time went on, only to be defiant again once they were no longer tied, headstrong and disobedient the following spring, just as he always was, every year. 

He, too, would not be conscious for much longer, and mildly, he hoped he could stave off his transformation in his sleep, keeping the feral beast at bay long enough to calm. Their skin was sticky, annoying as Sesshoumaru lowered himself onto Inuyasha, driving his cock even deeper as more seed gushed from his heavy sac.

Born in the spring, they both were, and Sesshoumaru opened his eyes once more, looking over at Tenseiga, feeling a bitterness welling in his breast once more, an ageless rage that had him snarling, tearing his gaze away. Inuyasha had no right to be born in the spring, the winter suited him much better, the last season was his place, and yet… 

Sesshoumaru sighed, closing his eyes, brushing his lips against Inuyasha’s overheated shoulder, relaxing as he pressed all of his weight onto his brother, letting the dizzying red pull at him once more, feeling the swirling air around him. There was the threat of transformation, but he would be able to keep it at bay, he always had. The feralness of heat would not get the best of him, not this year, not any year. 

He sighed, taking in Inuyasha’s scent in a long, deep breath, letting it soothe his beast as he drifted into a gratified sleep. 

~ ~ ~ 

The red had cleared from Sesshoumaru’s vision as he awoke atop Inuyasha, his knot buried deep, swollen, enforcing a hard tie. His brother whimpered as Sesshoumaru shifted, but he could tell he was unconscious as he moved, pulling Inuyasha up by the chest. He arranged them to lay in a more comfortable position. More comfortable for Sesshoumaru, at least, Inuyasha’s back to Sesshoumaru’s chest. 

Inuyasha… Born to the spring, suited to the winter. A stain on their father’s legacy. There was no denying that Inuyasha was strong for a demon, stronger than most that roamed the lands, but… 

Sesshoumaru sighed, shifting his legs as he lounged on his kimono and mokomoko with Inuyasha asleep on his chest, tied still, as they would be for hours. Inuyasha was strong, but still a stain on the greatness that had been their father. He scowled, taking in a deep breath. 

A scent, familiar and yet not tugged at Sesshoumaru’s nose and he had to wonder if, perhaps, his brother really was of the winter… 

He grinned, caressing a hand down his brother’s abdomen. Sesshoumaru supposed that they would know, in due time, whether Inuyasha’s true designation was of the winter, after all.


End file.
